mrconductorsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales of Equestria
' Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales of Equestria' is the spinoff series to Mr. Conductor's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic featuring original episodes with 5 Thomas Stories & one Thomas Song in each episode. The series was created by ThomasandMichael2 and skullzproductions of Youtube. Stories from seasons 1 to 6 are allowed Songs from seasons 3 to 7 are allowed The stories can repeat themselves no more than twice Intro Episode 1: The Best Pony in Ponyville Plot: *Mr. Conductor has to find the best pony in Ponyville for the surprise party Notes: *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin Thomas Stories: #Donald & Douglas by George Carlin #Thomas & the Jet Engine by Alec Baldwin #Daisy by George Carlin #Henry's Special Coal by George Carlin #Percy & the Signal by George Carlin Thomas Song: *Don't Judge a Book by it's Cover Quotes: Trivia: Episode 2: Little Ponies can do Big Things Plot: *Mr. Conductor meets up with the Cutie Mark Crusaders & he tells them stories about little engines doing big things Notes: *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin Thomas Stories: #Percy's Promise by George Carlin #A Big Day for Thomas by George Carlin #Gallant Old Engine by George Carlin #Heroes by George Carlin #Cranky Bugs by Alec Baldwin Thomas Song: *Little Engines Quotes: Trivia: Episode 3: Southern Ponies & Old Trams Plot: *Applejack feels like she lost her bucking power so Mr. Conductor tells her stories about Toby the Tram Engine Notes: *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin and Alec Baldwin. Thomas Stories: #Toby the Tram Engine by George Carlin #Thomas Breaks the Rules by George Carlin #Toby's Discovery by Alec Baldwin #Bull's Eyes by George Carlin #Toby Has a Little Lamb by Alec Baldwin Thomas Song: *Toby Quotes: Trivia: Episode 4: Bravery for Nighttime Plot: *Fluttershy is doing a nighttime delivery and is scared of the dark so Mr. Conductor tells her stories about engines doing good jobs at night Notes: *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin & Alec Baldwin Thomas Stories: #The Flying Kipper by George Carlin #Fish by George Carlin #Haunted Henry by Alec Baldwin #Toby's Discovery by Alec Baldwin #Thomas, Percy & the Mail Train by George Carlin Thomas Song: *Night Train Quotes: Trivia: Episode 5: Memories of Shining Time Plot *Twilight Sparkle helps Mr. Conductor write a letter to his friends at Shining Time Station, and Mr. Conductor tells Twilight stories about the Mail Train on the Island of Sodor. Notes *Thomas Stories told by George Carlin and Alec Baldwin. Thomas Stories #Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train by George Carlin #Mind That Bike by George Carlin #Oliver's Find by Alec Baldwin #A Bad Day for Harold by Alec Baldwin #Thomas and the Special Letter by George Carlin Thomas Song #Island Song Quotes Trivia Episode 6: Twilight's Scary Theater Show Plot: *Twilight & Mr. Conductor host a Scary Stories show leading up to the scariest Thomas story Notes: *Thomas Stories told by Alec Baldwin & George Carlin Thomas Stories: #Scaredy Engines by Alec Baldwin #Percy's Ghostly Trick by George Carlin #Thomas, Percy & the Dragon by George Carlin #Haunted Henry by Alec Baldwin #Duncan Gets Spooked by Alec Baldwin Thomas Song: #Boo Boo Choo Choo Quotes: Trivia: Episode 7: ????? See Also: *Mr. Conductor's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Twilight Sparkle's Adventures in Shining Time Station